under the same roof
by dazai-san
Summary: Kagami doesn't know when it happened. It just… did. Gradually. So gradually, he never noticed until he realized that all of the clothes in his apartment didn't fit in his washing machine anymore. (GOM/Kagami) (FLUFF)


**Title:** under the same roof

 **Summary:** Kagami doesn't know when it happened. It just… did. Gradually. So gradually, he never noticed until he realized that all of the clothes in his apartment didn't fit in his washing machine anymore. (GOM/Kagami)

.

Kagami doesn't know when it happened. It just… did. Gradually. So gradually, he never noticed until he realized that all of the clothes in his apartment didn't fit in his washing machine anymore.

Now, Kagami doesn't go out on shopping sprees often, if at all, and whenever he goes shopping, it's only to buy groceries and the occasional game, and even rarer, clothes.

He frowns when he realizes the washing machine would probably break if he tried to wash all of these clothes at once, then it hits him.

 _Wait, I don't have this many clothes._

Kagami sighs before setting about half the clothes away in a basket before storing it in the cabinet above the washing machine while kicking the machine door shut. He'll still wash them anyways. Those bastards better be grateful…

After turning the machine on, Kagami leaves the room, shutting the door behind him to muffle the noise when he spots Aomine and Kise lounging in his living room, Aomine taking up the entire long couch, and Kise sitting on the ground next to the couch.

Completely used to it, he isn't even surprised. "You guys invited yourselves in again?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

" _You're_ the one who gave us the keys, Kagami-cchi," Kise retorts, snatching the TV remote from Aomine and switching the channel.

"That's because it's a huge pain in the ass to constantly open the door for you guys, since you seem to enjoy staying over," he grumbles. "You guys have any idea why the amount of clothes in my apartment has gone up?"

Aomine reaches for the remote, but Kise keeps it out of reach. "I can't find my favorite shirt anywhere," Aomine answers, glaring at Kise as he tries in vain to get the remote back. "It might be here."

"It might be just me, but I think my wardrobe's gotten smaller," Kise adds thoughtfully, keeping the remote out of Aomine's reach skillfully.

Aomine snorts. "Your wardrobe's _huge_ , pretty boy. Doesn't matter if you lose half of your clothes, you'd still have more clothes than the Vorporal Swords combined."

"Hey, hey, I am _not_ pretty boy," Kise huffs. "And at any rate, I do _not_ have that many clothes."

Kagami walks by Kise and snatches the remote out of his grasp and turns off the TV, ignoring Aomine's and Kise's protests. "You guys aren't even watching TV," Kagami snaps pointedly. "What are you complaining about? Besides, what about my washing machine?"

Before either Kise or Aomine can answer, the door opens, revealing Akashi in his terrifying glory, and Murasakibara ducks in after him. "What's this about your washing machine, Taiga?"

Kagami grimaces a little at the use of his first name. "Oh, hey, Akashi, Murasakibara. Well, my washing machine's full, and I'm certain I don't have that many clothes." Aomine makes a swipe at the remote in Kagami's hand, and he jerks it out of the way, causing Aomine to make a noise of irritation.

"We _do_ stay over at your apartment quite often," Akashi points out, striding over and taking a seat on one of the open seats. "That might be it."

"That's an understatement," Kagami mumbles. "You guys practically _live_ in my apartment. Why don't you guys just make it official?"

He'd _meant_ it as a sarcastic comment as he heads to the kitchen, but the four Miracles inside the room take on a contemplative look.

"Oh no, you guys, I did _not_ mean that literally," Kagami warns, picking up the first thing he finds (a pan) and waddling it at them threateningly.

"It wouldn't be much different from what we're already doing, Kagami-kun."

Kagami jumps a foot in the air, spotting Kuroko and Tetsuya #2. "Gah! _Don't sneak up on me!"_ he exclaims in English.

Kuroko keeps his trademark poker face. "I can't help it. What's for dinner?"

" _See?_ This is what I mean!" Kagami huffs, turning back to the kitchen. "I'm washing all of your damn clothes, and I have enough food in the fridge to keep me going for a year!"

"That's an overstatement, Kaga-chin," Murasakibara calls from his seat on the ground before tossing a hand of cards onto the table. "Full house."

Kise and Aomine groan in disappointment while Akashi simply smiles and spreads his cards. "Royal Straight Flush."

Akashi pulls in a total of thirty dollars.

Kagami hears the door being opened _again,_ and assumes it's Midorima. He's right.

"Glad you could join us, Shintaro," calls Akashi. "Do you want to play poker with us?"

"No. What's for dinner?"

"…are you fucking serious? What am I, your housewife?" Kagami complains. "We're having Italian food tonight because I want to eat it and I have the ingredients."

"Italian food sounds okay," Midorima says before taking a seat next to Akashi, watching them play.

"You _are_ kind of our housewife," Kuroko comments dryly, smiling in amusement. Kagami fires a heated glare at his partner. "You do the laundry, clean the house, and cook."

"Kagami-cchi the housewife. That doesn't sound too bad," Kise muses, before saying, "Hit me."

"Gladly," Kagami grumbles, marching over with a ladle and smacking Kise on the arm before heading back to the kitchen.

"Ow! Kagami-cchi!" Kise whines. "I was talking about the game!"

"You were playing poker literally a moment ago," Kagami deadpans. "How did you four switch from poker to blackjack that fast?"

Midorima adjusts his glasses. "Excuse me, Kagami, but _I'm_ playing as well. You can't forget me, can you." He sounds almost hurt.

"I didn't forget you, Midorima," Kagami sighs. "I didn't realize you were playing as well. Kuroko, pass me the cheese."

As Kagami prepares dinner, the Miracles sans Kuroko go from playing blackjack to playing go fish to playing apples to apples to playing Mario Kart back to playing poker then to playing cards against humanity to playing Super Smash Bros Brawl for the Wii U and Kise is in the middle of whooping Aomine's ass when Kagami calls them for dinner with a resigned sigh after taking the clothes out of the washing machine and into the dryer, tossing the remaining half into the washer.

By now, the living room is a complete mess and Kagami grimaces a little, taking a seat between Kuroko and Kise. Why he even bothers to clean up when at least two of the Miracles come over every day is beyond him, but it _might_ have something to do with the fact that he's bothered by messes.

"Goddammit, Kagami, where're the chopsticks?"

"Aomine-kun, you don't use chopsticks to eat pasta. Using a fork isn't that hard."

"Hmm, this is pretty good, Kagami-cchi, but that's to be expected of our favorite housewife." Kagami kicks Kise in the shin, hard, and is satisfied when he sees Kise's eyes water.

"Kaga-chin, what's for dessert?"

"Cheesecake. American. You can't have any until it's cooled down."

"Not to mention, Atsushi, you should always finish your dinner before eating dessert."

"I suppose this isn't the worst thing I've eaten…" Coming from Midorima, that's a huge compliment.

"Oh, Murasakibara, how's Tatsuya?"

"Muro-chin? He's fine. Said he'll try to meet up with you as soon as he can."

"Tha—"

" _GIVE THAT BACK TO ME KISE, YOU BASTARD!_ "

Kise sticks his tongue out at Aomine, holding something out of reach and when Kagami inspects it, he finds it's a roll of bread. Perfectly normal, so Kagami ignores it and simply takes another bite of his pasta.

"Lower your voice, Daiki," Akashi says nonchalantly. "People next door will wonder what's going on."

"Say, Kagami-kun, can I stay over tonight?"

"— _Kise give it back!"_

"You don't have to ask. I'll set up another futon in my room once I'm done."

"Kaga-chin, I'm done. Can I have cheesecake?"

" _Ow! Aomine-cchi!_ You didn't have to _hit_ me! Here's your bread roll!"

Kagami gets up, bringing and extra-large slice of cake for Murasakibara, pushing the plate to him along with a fork and handing smaller pieces to Akashi, Kuroko, and Midorima.

Akashi takes a bite of his cake. "Excellent, as usual. Taiga, I'm staying over tonight as well. Going home is a bother, and I'd like to make some more money."

"If Aka-chin is staying, then I'll stay too," Murasakibara mumbles around a mouthful of cake. "I can sleep on the couch like I usually do."

In the background, Kise and Aomine are having a shouting match.

"And you, Midorima?"

"I'm not staying because I _like_ you or anything," Midorima grumbles.

"Whatever you say, Midorima," Kagami responds, amused. "Oi, Ahomine, Kise, you guys going to stop bickering or are you going to have some cake?"

"I'll have some cake," both Aomine and Kise say at the same time before glaring daggers at each other.

" _Oh my god,_ " Kagami growls in English. "Stop arguing. The cake's on the counter, and since you two are being so irritating, you guys get to do the dishes today. And you can stay over."

"A suitable punishment," Akashi gives his consent with a nod.

"Come on, we do the dishes every day!" Aomine complains.

"Come on, you argue every day!" Kagami mimics. "Suck it up, Ahomine."

Before Aomine can reply, Akashi fixes him with a death glare. He wilts.

Once they've finished eating, Kagami heads into his room, pulling out several sets of blankets and pillows. In his room, he sets up two, one for Kuroko and one for himself, since Akashi always gets the bed. In the living room, he sets a pillow and an extra-long blanket for Murasakibara on the couch where he's currently sitting, focused on the game on his iPad screen.

He walks to Midorima, who's playing a game on his iPhone, setting neatly folded blankets and a pillow next to him, and Midorima gives him a slight nod to tell him he knows he's there.

Kagami puts two sets on the table, one for Aomine and one for Kise. They should know which is which.

He grimaces at the mess the Miracles have made, bending down to pick up scattered cards and organizing them from whatever game they're from—poker, go fish, cards against humanity (Aomine had gotten that for his birthday as a joke), apples to apples—and putting them away neatly before picking up a Wii controller and taking a seat on the ground next to Kuroko.

After getting his butt handed to him by Kuroko several times, Aomine and Kise join in, and just to spite them, Kagami sets the mode to "Team" and before Aomine and Kise can change teams, he starts the next battle. Kuroko wears a small grin that Kagami recognizes as his _I approve of your methods_ smile.

"Bakagami you bastard," Aomine growls.

"Kagami-cchi, why am I on a team with him?"

"Well, if you don't want to lose, you'd better work together," Kuroko says smoothly, knocking Aomine off the stage.

Kise grits his teeth. "Fine. Aomine-cchi, truce?"

"Just for this game."

Kagami grins.

After constantly sabotaging Aomine and Kise's efforts to change teams with Akashi's help, the clock continues to tick by, and eventually, Murasakibara's soft snoring fills the room, reminding them of their need to sleep, and they shut off the Wii and change into nightclothes that they found in the drying machine.

Kagami adjusts Murasakibara's position so that he'll be more comfortable when he wakes, putting a pillow under his head and tossing the blanket over him before heading into his room, where Kuroko has already curled up on his own futon, and Akashi is snuggling under Kagami's covers.

He smiles a little fondly before going to sleep himself.

.

The next morning, Kagami tries to move his arm to no avail. In fact, he can't move at all.

When he turns his neck, he spots Kuroko latching onto said appendage, mumbling something softly in his sleep.

A tanned arm snakes around his waist, and a mop of blonde hair rests on his stomach. Okay, how did Aomine and Kise get in here?

And it's not only Kise and Aomine. His legs are pinned by Midorima, sprawled over his thighs, glasses skewed. His other arm is being drooled on by Murasakibara.

There's slight wind on his cheek, and Kagami just about has a heart attack when he sees Akashi's red hair so close to his face.

Well, damn. How the hell is he supposed to get out _this_ fix?

Kagami smiles a little fondly. Oh well. He'll just have to wait until they all wake up. With a little luck, he'll fall asleep again before then.

.

 **a/n:** Yay fluff and shit that makes no sense because this is a stupid plot bunny begging to be written. They're all so adorkable.

Review please? I'd love some feedback.


End file.
